


Impatience

by Tarash



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Written in 2011 for BTR_kink for the following prompt:"James/Logan (showverse only please), desperate groping and frot somewhere semi-public - closet, bathroom stall, whatever. James is desperately horny, Logan is nervous and embarrassed, but who's going to turn that down? Cumming in pants is a-ok by me."





	Impatience

"This is the most boring party in the history of ever," James grumbles quietly into Logan's ear.   
  
Logan, who is smiling pleasantly at someone from RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid's technical division, privately agrees. "If you'll excuse me," he says smoothly to the other man, before dragging James away. It was an interesting talk about the latest technical innovation, but a bored James had to be contained.  
  
Especially a bored James whose erection is nudging Logan insistently.  
  
He pulls James to a relatively quiet corner. "James, what did I tell you about self-control?" he hisses quietly. They're at one of Griffin's precious posh parties, it would be noticed if his prized boyband started an argument.   
  
"But I'm, like, really bored," James argues. He gives Logan his puppydog eyes, the ones that, annoyingly, almost make Logan give into whatever ridiculous scheme James has come up with this time. "And come on, so are you." He nudges Logan with his hips again, and, well, it's a damn persuasive argument.  
  
"We're at a party," Logan says quietly as James starts getting a little bit too handsy. They're close, all four of them, but there's such a thing as too close, even for a boyband. "People are going to notice."  
  
James pulls him into a hug. "So?" he whispers into Logan's ear. "They won't care. We're just affectionate stupid teens, right?" He lets Logan pull away and James beams at him.  
  
It is very difficult to resist that smile. "You are being stupid," he mutters.  
  
James just rolls his eyes and presses close to Logan again, once again reminding him of his hard cock. "You're the brains, think of something to do." He looks at Logan significantly.  
  
Logan takes a sip from his drink, and tries to think. It's difficult with James so close, but he manages. "Disabled toilets."  
  
"Dude, now is not the time for a prankwar," James says, frowning with confusion.  
  
"No, the toilets for disabled people," Logan explains. It's perfect. No one'll actually go there, and it's more spacious than the regular toilets.  
  
James suddenly gets it, and nods. "You are a genius," he says, completely serious, then grabs Logan by the hand and drags him off.  
  
Kelly gives them a look as they leave, and Logan smiles. "Band thing!" he says. She just raises an eyebrow before going back to talking to the people from the PR division. Damn Kelly and her way of just knowing things. Logan hopes she'll cover if anyone starts asking about them.  
  
James tugs at his hand, and Logan lets himself be dragged into the hallway. "Toilets," James mutters to himself, looking around anxiously. "Toilets."  
  
Logan looks behind them, to see if anyone else noticed their sudden exit. People might, he thinks, and the last thing they need is Gustavo sending Freight Train after them. "We have to go back soon," he says.  
  
"Whatever," James says, and pulls him into another hallway. One that, to Logan's slight surprise, does lead them to the disabled toilets. "Get in."  
  
Logan lets himself be pushed, and blinks in the harsh, bright light. "What did you have - woah!" James shoves him against the nearest wall, and starts nuzzling his neck. "Oooh!"  
  
"Been wanting to do this all night," James tells him, and Logan leans back to give him space. "Seriously, why did we have to go this stupid party?"  
  
"Because Griffin wants us to play nice," Logan says. James' hands have started to drift towards his ass, and it feels nice. "And we should probably get back soon."  
  
James whines, and grinds against Logan's thigh. "Do we have to?"  
  
Logan doesn't want to, but he has a brain that won't shut up about how much of a bad idea this is. "Kinda. They'll notice if we're gone for too long." Not that it should take them long, in the state James is in.

James looks up. "But we'll have more time when we get back to the apartment, right?" he asks, and he looks so ridiculously beautifully hopeful that Logan wants to kiss him, so he does.   
  
It's an eager kiss, with James pressing him against the wall again, pressing against him with his entire body and Logan isn't sure whether he wants to stay here for the rest of the night or go home so they can do this in a bed.   
  
"Right?" James asks, still pleading when he breaks the kiss.  
  
Logan has to think for a bit. "Time," he says. "Yes." Probably, if Kendall and Carlos go to sleep immediately, and even then they'll have to be quiet. Logan is sick of being quiet. He needs to find a place where he can make James scream. And, if James' enthusiasm is anything to go by, the other way around.   
  
James beams happily at him, then goes back to humping Logan's leg. "Good," he mutters. "When can we leave?"  
  
"Probably not for a few more hours," Logan moans back. Maybe they can fake feeling sick. Or would that make people worried about them? It probably would.   
  
James whines again, grinding against Logan more desperately. "You have to do something," he tells Logan. "Please."  
  
Logan's hands find their way to James' crotch. He never has been able to resist James, if he had, he wouldn't have been in this situation. "Sssh," he says. "It's all right." They're in a toilet; they can do something to relieve James' problem.  
  
James groans in pleasure when Logan starts to fondle him through his pants. "Please," he whimpers. "Please, Logan."  
  
And the fact that someone as gorgeous and wonderful as James can be reduced to this, just because of him, makes Logan very happy indeed. He starts to work on James' belt. "It'll have to be quick," he says.  
  
James nods, his head buried in Logan's neck again. "Okay."  
  
"And quiet," Logan reminds him.   
  
James nods again. "Get on with it," he says, and thrusts impatiently against Logan. He moans, muffled by Logan's sweater, when Logan finally gets the pants open and shoves his hand down James' boxers. "Fuck, yes!"   
  
Logan wraps his hand around James' hard cock, and while normally he loves teasing James, to make him beg and plead and desperate, he's desperate enough as it is, and they really need to head back. His grip is firm, just the way James likes it, and he starts to move his hand as James thrusts up again, whimpering and moaning into Logan's sweater throughout.  
  
"Fuck," James mumbles, and that is a terrific idea that Logan files away for later, but now he needs to get James off, so he speeds up his movements until James is coming, grunting and spilling over Logan's hand.   
  
It's another reason why doing this in the disabled toilets was a good idea: there's soap, water and towels at hand. "So, no longer bored?" Logan asks, as he cleans himself up and hands James another paper towel.  
  
"For now, yeah," James replies, and winks at Logan.  
  
Logan gulps, blushes, and focuses on his own hands. This party isn't over yet.


End file.
